Resonance
by StickWithaPsuedonym
Summary: Frankie, Stein's little sister, has been unable to resonate ever since her weapon died. She's not even sure she would want to if she could. What happens when she notices she's in love with Spirit? Fem!SteinxSpirit, MedusaxStein HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**Unless you've been living under a rock, you should know I do not own Soul eater. Nor am I the first person to make a Fem!Stein.**

**This is what happens when I'm half asleep and start a fanfiction.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Frankie sat at the front of her brother's class, flipping through pictures of his students. still not quite sure why she had been brought here, nor why Stein wasn't there. She had decided to move in with Stein, not teach his classes, and yet here she sat trying to memorize the student's names in case he didn't show for some reason. Then she heard something. Something that sounded like a Rolley Chair crashing, a sound she'd know quite well, because well... She had actually been the first the stroll around out of the chairs Stein was so prone to wrecking.

She put the pictures she had been looking at down, and looked over at Stein. Despite the fact that his crash had sounded painful, he looked okay. She shrugged his crash off, and proceeded to attempt to find the one face she already knew in the class.

"Maka... Maka... Maka...," she mumbled, scanning the rows with no avail at finding the student. Then again, she didn't have her glasses on. One of the bonuses not being able to unpack gave her. Not being able to find anything. It had taken her nearly an hour to find the white turtle neck sweater dress she was wearing currently.

Frankie started to put her snow white hair up in pigtails, as she listened to what Stein was saying, while wondering why her brother was still laying on the floor. She was surprised, knowing Stein, that he wasn't jumping straight to the disection, but it seemed that wasn't what he had in plan. At all.

"I would like you all to meet Frankie, My little sister. She's going to be helping me until she decides to move out of my house," Stein said, making it clear why Frankie was there. He didn't trust her home alone.

Frankie heard several murmures about her living with Stein, though she could only hear one clearly enough to make out what it was saying. Someone was wondering whether he's dissect her in her sleep.

Frankie stood up, and brushed the bangs that covered the left side of her face out of the way, pretending it would help her see, and said, "Yeah, he'll probably experiment on my body in my sleep. I don't really care. He's done it before, he can do it again. If you want proof, I'll show you the scars that decorate my torso."

She could practically hear the boys and their nosebleeds. And a few girls with nosebleeds of course, but not as many.

And Stein struggling again the Big Brother instincts he had. Can't forget him.

Frankie snickered, sticking a strawberry flavored lollipop in her mouth, before continuing to speak, "I can't do that in school obviously. So, as I've been forced to come here, may I have a weapon come up in front of the class? Just a quick demonstration on something. Don't raise your hand, just come on up. I may need more than one."

Frankie grinned as the two that had come up. An albino boy with shark teeth, Maka's partner she was sure, and a tall female with a star on her shirt's breast. This would make something interesting, she could tell even without even seeing their souls.

"Ok, It's impossible for me to resonate, even if I am a Meister. I would like to prove that to you before anything happens," Frankie said, which the two weapons seemed to have guessed that meant they needed to transform, "Ok, well, this is gonna be hilarious," she mumbled.

She reached down, and attempted to pick up the scythe that had formerly been an albino. Instead of her even lifting the weapon off the floor, she shuffled around, failing badly at getting him off the floor in quite a comical way. Next she tried the Chain Scythe, and even though she could feel that this weapon had a flexible soul, she still couldn't pick her up.

"See? Impossible." Frankie said, laughing in an embarassed way.

* * *

**I sure hope this makes sense, but i wrote it when I was half asleep, so it may not even resemble English.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thou shalt not read another half-asleep chapter!**

**I will never be able to own Soul Eater, as I cannot draw.**

* * *

Frankie listen to Stein as he explained how she couldn't resonate, as she herself had refused to say why she couldn't. The fact that he was trying to not insult her amused Frankie more than anything that day. Then again, it was only Eight O' clock.

"Frankie experienced the death of her weapon at a young age and-"

"YAHOO! CAN SHE BEAT THE GREAT BLACK*STAR?!" An ego filled voice echoed through the classroom, a voice she could only guess was the voice of Black*Star.

Frankie shrugged, "Probably," she said, before a foot flew straight over her head, followed by a boy with blue hair, "Did I mention I'm only 4'5"? You may need to aim a bit lower,"

She stood up, and looked up at the boy with blue hair, who had already gotten back up from his crash against the blackboard. She giggled, and then walked up closer to him, her stilettos tapping quietly against the floor. A twisted grin appeared on her pale face, as she waited for the so called Black*Star to attack.

The boy's palm flew at her chest, and she allowed it to come into contact, which earned her quite the shock when she felt his soul attack her along with his palm. She flew back about a bit from the hit, but somehow gracefully landed on her feet, despite the two inch heels, and the fact that the attack should have knocked her over. Once again, she just stood there, but this time, she had commentary.

"Yeah, you need a weapon."

"The great Black*Star can defeat a little girl without a weapon any day!" The now confirmed Black*Star yelled, charging at her again.

"I'm older than you...," Frankie mumbled, responding to Black*Star's attack by twisting her body around to allow herself to kick Black*Star in the chest which, and while it didn't send him flying per se, it did knock the breath out of him and knock him down, "And that comment was sexist."

Frankie giggled, and started to skip her way across the classroom to do one thing. Push Stein out of his chair. Stein landed flat on his face, and Frankie... She stole his chair, and rolled on out of the classroom, bored off her mind.

* * *

**Please remember this is my second fic, and the first one isn't even past ch1 so...**

**Yeah, probably not the best.  
**

**-Akati  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah yeah, forgot to mention, this takes place when Medusa is still the nurse.**

**Blair has a brother in this. He looks like a male Blair.**

**Should I make someone gay? Decisions, decisions...**

**I seem to enjoy making random OC's don't I?  
**

**I haven't the time to make a Manga, just Saucy Fanfictions, so I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Frankie rolled herself down the hall on her chair, her long, snow white hair flowing gracefully behind her. She hadn't thought she might have been rolling a tad bit fast until she slammed into the wall without time to stop herself, and almost breaking her nose. She was sure her beloved rolley chair had taken the worst of it though. It's back had nearly snapped off from the impact, but she was sure she could fix something like that. Super glue was wondrous for putting things together.

Frankie shook her head, trying to clear her mind of her wreck. She honestly didn't need to be thinking about it, instead she should probably be visiting the nurse's office. She wasn't quite sure if she had injured herself or not yet, and she had nothing else to do unless she wanted to sit in a classroom full of kids who seemed to be keen on assaulting the Student Teacher at random. Frankly, the albino didn't want to be attacked by taller people who didn't know how quickly she could defeat Stein, despite being younger... and a midget.

Frankie stood up, leaving the nearly broken rolley chair where it sat, and started to walk towards Medusa's office, grumbling every now and then about having to walk, but if she rammed a broken chair into the wall, she would come out with something worse than an almost broken nose, nor could she roll a chair up the stairs. Insane or no, gravity still applied to her. Though it seemed like it hadn't apply itself to Black*Star when he had leaped out of nowhere and attacked her earlier that day.

As she walked, the young albino began to hear something behind her. Footsteps. She turned her head to look behind her back, and there she saw...!

A cat. Wearing a witch hat.

"Blair?" Frankie asked, her red eyes dulling slightly at the sight of the cat. Not that she had anything against Blair, she just hadn't been what she was expecting. A major let down.

There was a puff of smoke, and, from that puff of smoke, a voice said, "Uhm... No. I'm Blake."

When the smoke cleared, Frankie saw a male, who looked like a sixteen year old male model.

"Oh god... He's gorgeous!" Frankie squealed, unable to think of anything else

Blake knelt down to see Frankie's eyes better, as he wasn't all that far away, and smiled at her.

"You look pretty, too," he said simply, though that alone made Frankie faint, "Uhm... Maybe I should have remained a cat," he mummbled, his ears and tail popping out in surprise at the albino's fainting.

* * *

**I swear, these chapters will get better. Personally, I think this one is better than the first two.**

**Debating what I should do with Blake now that I made him. And why I placed him in the school.  
**

**Maybe Blake will be able to transform between human and cat, but be a Meister because he can't use magic and see souls?  
**

**... I'll decide later.  
**

**-Akati  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mhm... **

**So... What insanity shall I add this time...**

**GAYS GAYS GAYS!**

**Who will be gay? Read to find out.**

**I spend more time gaming online than learning how to draw, so I can't own soul eater.**

* * *

The first thing Frankie saw when she woke up was a large white room.

'_Oh great... The most gorgeous man I've ever met killed me...' _Frankie thought, then she remembered she had left her glasses at Stein's house, in her room, in a case. She couldn't see anything that wasn't right in front of her face, unless it was a sexy male of course. Those she could see from a mile away.

Frankie sat up slowly, to find two people at the end of her bed. Judging by the blurred figures colors, they were Medusa and a cat in a witch hat. If she didn't know better, she'd say that cat was Blair. Instead, it was the drop-dead gorgeous flirt whom she had initially thought had killed her. She just knew it.

"Good, she seems to be fine. I was scared she got hurt when she passed out," A male voice said.

The same voice that had caused her to collapse. The hottest thing walking earth was sitting in front of her, as a cat.

"Well of course I'm fine. I've withstood my brother performing experiments on me, I think I can survive passing out," Frankie snarled, rubbing the side of her head. Her thoughts drifted from the sexy cat, to the fact that Stein had tried several times to cram a screw in her head. As if she needed to look like him anymore. She already had scars in all the right places, white hair, and glasses. If she was taller, she could pretend to be the insane professor. And a cigarette. Couldn't forget that her madness consumed brother smoked.

Blake nodded, though both Frankie and Medusa could clearly see that the cat was oblivious to what Frankie meant by 'Brother'.

"So... Medusa... Have you seen Spirit anywhere? I haven't seen him for a while, and I'd like to talk to him," Frankie said, trying to block the cat with the body of a God out of her mind. She didn't need him and his sexy body around currently. Maybe later.

Medusa merely shook her head.

"Okay then, I'll go find him on my own," Frankie mumbled, getting up.

Medusa didn't object, because she knew Frankie had no hope at even finding the door. She watched as the Albino staggered around, slamming into every wall except the one containing the door she was questing for The witch started to laugh when she saw Frankie run into the Medicine cabinet, completely missing the wall.

When Frankie ran into the medicine cabinet, she just gave up on finding the door. The fact that she had run into something so far off made it obvious to her that she was not going to find a door anywhere. Maybe a window if she were lucky, but no door.

Just then, the door opened, and the Red-head she had been looking for came in.

* * *

**I lied. No gays this chapter.**

**Next one, I promise.  
**

**But that promise may also be a lie.  
**

**You never know.  
**

**I prefer centering text.  
**

**Any ideas on who should be gay?  
**

**-Akati  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fics created by caffeine.**

**Fics made by caffeine.**

**Gotta love 'em.**

**Anyway, I'm not expecting many reviews, so I'm not gonna wait for them to judge who should be gay.**

**You can review and tell me who you'd like paired with who, I'll probably add requested pairings.**

**Not like I have a life~!**

**Please disregard the fact that Frankie has completely forgotten Medusa and Blake even exist.**

**I probably, no matter how much I love it, could not be bothered to draw Soul Eater. Thus, I no own it.**

* * *

Frankie, when Spirit entered the room, flung herself at the Death Scythe, and somehow successfully tackled him, and somehow knocked him down, despite the fact that she didn't weigh much at all. Being Four foot five may just put you at a lesser weight than average.

Spirit, straining to speak because Frankie had most of her weight placed firmly on his stomach and chest, said, "Good... To see you... too."

Frankie snuggled her pale face against Stein's former weapon's cheek, an odd way of showing affection to Spirit, but he was used to it. He and the midget had been best friend's ever since Stein and Spirit had first become weapon and Meister. They hadn't seen each other for a while, so Spirit couldn't really say anything about Frankie tackling him. If she hadn't flung herself on him, he probably would have flung himself on her. The latter had a huge chance of harming or killing Frankie.

The fairly insane albino suddenly sat up on Spirit's chest, and looked around for a moment, then mumbled, "Spir... I'm bored... Let's go shopping..."

Spirit looked up at the girl sitting on his chest, and smiled sweetly at her, "We could, if you'd get off my chest."

Frankie's cheeks flushed in quite an awkward blush as she got off the Death Scythe's chest. She wasn't embarrassed over sitting on Spirit's chest, it was because he had pointed out that she was sitting there.

The Death Scythe stood, then knelt down in front of Frankie, "Hop on my back, you know you can't keep up with me."

Frankie mumbled something, though she did climb onto Spirit's back. She was half his height, she couldn't argue with the red head about problems keeping up.

Spirit walked out the door, carrying the younger Meister.

* * *

**When writer's block sets in halfway through the chapter...**

**I'll just say this now, Soul will be gay. I'll probably pair him up with Kid.  
**

**Told you someone would be gay.  
**

**So... Can anyone tell me how many Different ways I've described Stein so far?  
**

**HAPPY TURKEY DAY!  
**

**- Akati  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, Kid isn't gay too, I have other plans for him.**

**I'll figure out something for poor Soul...**

**Until then, I'll make him nosebleed over random guys?**

**Seems fun.**

**Unless you haven't read my previous chapters, you already know I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

After school

Stein left his classroom, stuck walking now due to Frankie taking his chair. He was greatly confused at Frankie's actions, though he probably shouldn't have been. It wasn't unusual for her to knock him off his chairs, or, in all honesty, for her to pick him up and throw him off his chairs when they were around each other.

He normally never got the rolley-chairs she took back again, for one reason or another.

Stein walked through the school, idly for a bit. He then resolved to go to Medusa's office, she may have a phone he could call his sister with...

Oh wait,. Frankie didn't even know how to work a pay phone, muchless carry a cell phone. She wouldn't answer his calls.

Stein still continued to the nurse's office, deciding Frankie could manage on her own... And probably not blow up his house. He liked the snake-like nurse anyway. He couldn't quite figure out why, but he and Medusa seemed to click.

He also needed to see her to confirm something. He was sure Medusa was a witch.

He wished with everything in his heart that it wasn't true that Medusa was a witch, but he had no evidence to lead away from her being a witch.

He was sure that Medusa was something similar to a best friend, but he couldn't tell. He had never known how he felt towards anyone but Frankie. He thought Medusa was his best friend, but he could also be in love and he'd never know. Frankie wasn't much more intact with her feelings, but she knew that she was best friends with Spirit.

Probably because the scythe had told her... But Stein wasn't supposed to know that.

A younger ash blonde brought Stein's attention out of his thoughts. Maka was exiting Medusa's office, carrying a small white paper bag. As the girl walked by, he managed to take the bag from her hands without her noticing.

As the female meister walked away, the scientist looked at the bag. He didn't recognize the medicine...

That was enough proof that Medusa was a witch to him, which pained his heart to think about, though he didn't know why.

He put the pills in his pocket, and noticed something at that moment.

His credit card was missing.

* * *

**Yup... chapter about Stein. Had to do something with him, even if doing something is making a lame chapter.**

**Random chapter with no talking! /shot  
**

**Yeah... Thinking about the pairings I'll add. And what I should do with Maka now that Soul is gay...  
**

**You can guess what will be in a few chapters. The dance. Be prepared.  
**

**I swear, I'll make longer chapters.  
**

**-Akati  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay... Back to chapters with Frankie in them.**

**I have yet to make a truly serious sounding chapter yet...  
**

**And this chapter won't sound any different.  
**

**I lack the want to even start a manga. I can't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Spirit watched as Frankie started to pick out dresses. He could respect that girls liked shopping, and Frankie was a girl... But they had already been to several other stores, and Spirit was carrying all the stuff she had.

In all honesty, though, Spirit felt pity for the girl.

Frankie, being as short as she was, could never find a good looking dress in her size. She was always stuck wearing children's clothes and, unless she had them custom made, children's shoes. He also knew Frankie wouldn't wear anything other than a dress, she was more likely to go out naked than to put on a pair of pants.

As he watched Frankie through all the bags he was carrying, he wondered whether or not he could make a dress for Frankie...

Then he remembered the last thing he had tried to sew, and decided against that idea.

Frankie looked over at Spirit, and giggled like a little girl. The Death Scythe was lost in thought, which she found quite amusing. She didn't care to find out what Spirit was thinking about, it didn't matter to her. She wanted to do one thing right now...

And that was to max out Stein's credit card.

Before Spirit could even notice Frankie was gone, she had taken the stuff she'd gotten to the check out line, and bought it. All on Stein's card, of course. She watched as Spirit noticed he was sitting alone, looking like a pedophile watching for little girls. Frankie, for once, felt lucky that she was about as tall as a nine year old. She could leave her best friend in the middle of a kid's store to embarrass him when he zoned out.

The albino giggled as she watched The Death Scythe stumble over to her, blushing awkwardly.

They proceeded out of the store, Spirit carrying most of the bags still. They walked for several minutes, not stopping anywhere else for a while due to Frankie's lack of interest in most stores. Until...

"Hey, wanna buy something something for your little girlfriend?"

The two stopped, but it was Frankie who looked over at the street vendor who had called for them.

"I sell the best things to buy on a date," he said, gesturing for them to come over.

Spirit looked down at Frankie, before walking over to the vendor's stall, Frankie hesitantly following after him. Frankie wasn't sure why, but someone mentioning her being Spirit's girlfriend... made her heart race.

Spirit looked at what the vendor had. Rings that for sure wouldn't fit Frankie, hair bows, various other things she wouldn't like... And then he saw it, what he was sure the Meister would like.

''_Is he really going to buy me somthieng...?_" Franky thought, a blush crossing her white face in surprise.

"Thank you," Spirit said to the salesman as he bought the objects he had picked up, and turned to Frankie. He gently picked up her hand, and gently placed them in Frankie's hand.

Frankie looked down at what Spirit had given her, and smiled.

Two white hows, each with a plastic Charizard in the middle.

Why the sales man had these, she didn't know, but it made her happy. What made her even more happy was the fact that Spirit had bought them for her.

"You know I still..." Frankie said quietly, watching the weapon as he picked up the bags he had set down. She was almost crying due to happiness No... She was crying. Tears ran down her pale cheeks.

"Don't cry Frankie, I don't like seeing you cry. And Stein would kill me if he saw you crying," Spirit said gently.

Frankie giggled, and nodded, "Yes. He would."

The weapon and Meister started to walk towards Stein's house, a bit closer now than they were before.

* * *

**I like me some pokemon...**

**Though Charizard isn't my favorite, he is really cool. One of my favorites  
**

**I think I managed to make this chapter actually romantic...  
**

**Though that's up for debate  
**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be the dance. I sure as hell hope it'll be longer than this chapter...  
**

**-Akati  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fic now, commentary later.**

**I'm more likely to be a millionaire at 17 than to make a Manga. I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Frankie and Stein walked into the DWMA together. Stein looked perfectly fine, until he noticed that Frankie... She didn't look so happy. She had her head angled down towards the ground, and was fidgeting with her right sleeve. In any world, a girl doing that would obviously be sad about something. Stein debated whether he should ask his sister what was wrong or not, knowing if she didn't want to talk she would probably knock him out with a hard Soul Force. The better judgement that Stein didn't have lost, and he asked Frankie anyway.

"Frankie, is something wrong?" Stein asked his sister as gently as he could.

"... I just wanted Spirit to escort me, Franken," Frankie mumbled, walking on ahead of the scientist, her head hanging lower than it had been before.

Stein, for the rest of the night, regretted asking her that.

* * *

Spirit stood beside Lord Death, as he normally did, as children filed into the room during the one night Lord Death left the Death room. When he saw Frankie enter, he almost didn't look away. He was amazed by how she looked

Frankie was wearing a red-orange long sleeve dress that fell to her knees like a doll's dress, with mesh frills around the bottom of her dress and sleeves that resembled fire. She had on simple long white socks and red children's flats that were covered in orange and yellow glitter, making them shine like they were on fire.. She had her long, pure snow hair curled and put into pigtails, a lolita maid headband that resembled her dress in the colors and frills, and... The Charizard hair bows that he had bought her.

"She looks like a doll..." Spirit mumbled in awe.

* * *

Frankie stood in the back, waiting for Lord Death's hellos to start. She pushed up her glasses, and started to look around idly. It looked like Stein was flirting with Medusa, as of current Kid was looking outside boredly, done welcoming guests now, as if thinking about something... Someone. Crona. Frankie was sure he was thinking about Crona, who, though they only met once, had branded herself onto Kid's heart. Soul was daydreaming about some other guy, though Frankie wasn't sure who. She just knew the young albino was gay. Maka was with Black*Star, getting food aparently. The two had started dating shortly after Frankie had started helping teach Stein's class.

Those were the only ones Frankie cared to find. She already knew what Spirit was doing. She could feel his soul getting closer to her, she didn't need to see him to know what he was doing. She never did, it was as if their souls were linked.

"_Maybe this is what Kid is going through,_" Frankie thought. Knowing what the Crona she had never met was doing or feeling, without even seeing her. Maybe Kid knew that feeling.

"You look really good tonight," she heard Spirit's voice from above her head.

Frankie slowly looked up at the weapon, tears threatening her eyes.

"I know, I was supposed to pick you up. But Lord Death made me come early," Spirit said, kneeling down to see Frankie's face better, "I really did want to come pick you up."

"Lord Death is about to welcome everyone...," Frankie mumbled, pointing towards the reaper.

As Spirit walked away, Frankie saw him glance back. The girl knew there was something else he wanted to say.

As Death said his hello, and Kid got interrupted in one of his speeches by Black*Star, a speech Frankie was sure would have ended in SYMMETRY this and SYMMETRY that, like they all did. Given that fact, Frankie felt likie joining Black*Star would be a good idea. She could ensure Kid made no symmetry speech, and it would be greatly entertaining if the little reaper tried to attack her. He had once before, as, with all the stitched up scars on her face, she could never be symmetrical. He was now as likely to attack her at random as he would Stein, whether her brother was wielding a weapon negotiable.. No, he was less likely.

Frankie was twice as strong as Stein when he was fighting without a weapon, and just as strong when he did. She could use Soul Thread Sutures without a strong weapon.

That thought caused Frankie to laugh psychotically, she herself not bothering to figure out why it did . Did it matter why?

In her laughter, Frankie didn't notice Spirit coming closer, probably because the madness that lied within her had made itself even more known than it usually did. She felt his , in her opinion, large hand sit itself gently on her snow colored head. She looked up slowly, feeling like a child looking up to her father. Well... Not her father of course, her parents had hated and abused her when Stein hadn't been around, but that no longer mattered.

"Wanna dance?" Spirit asked, bringing Frankie to the realization that there was music in the building now.

"I can't, Spirit. I'm half your size," Frankie mumbled, looking away.

"Of course you can, just stand on my fee-" Spirit was interupted by a confused Frankie.

"... Is my brother kissing Medusa?"

Spirit looked in the direction Frankie was looking, to see the scientist and the nurse kissing, "No, I'm pretty sure Medusa is kissing him."

"Strange first kiss," Frankie shrugged, "What were you saying?"

"You could stand on my feet to dance so we could dance," Spirit repeated, watching as a light blush crossed Frankie's face.

"Uhm... Yeah... That would work," Frankie said, as she placed one of her hands into Spirit's, and he lifted her onto his feet.

The two danced quietly together, Frankie leaning as close to Spirit's chest as she could. This, to her, felt more than right. It was perfect, Spirit's warm body close to hers as they danced through the night, Until...

Sid came barging in, yelling for them to leave. The two of them separated, Frankie running closer to Sid. he was saying something about Medusa's house, and at that same moment, Medusa had flipped off the Balcony. Spirit had somehow disappeared., she wasn't sure where he had went. Maka, Black*Star, Kid, and their weapons were all standing around Sid, too. Frankie blinked in surprise when the Zombie began resonating with his weapon, whom Frankie could never remember the name of. Frankie then felt the Souls of witches... And some other thing, she could guess it was part witch at least.

"Forced burial!" Sid yelled as he stabbed the ground with his weapon into the ground.

Coffins popped out of the floor, into which she and the others standing around Sid fell into.

As she fell, she was honestly to frightened to scream. It was pitch dark as the hole in which she had fallen through closed up, adding more to her fright in some miraculous way. she forced her hands to move towards her bows, not wanting to loose them even if she fell to her death, even though she doubted Sid would do that to them. Her little white Charizard bows were the last things she ever wanted to loose, and even if this plummet did lead to her death, she would keep them with her.

After falling for what felt like an eternity, Frankie saw a hole materialize in the floor. Her ruby colored eyes widened to the size of two moons, very bloody moons, and she started flailing aimlessly, though she knew that it wouldn't slow her decent to the floor below. Her eyes snapped shut, and within seconds she felt herself land on something. Something... Warm. She slowly opened her eyes, to see... A hall. Down a hall. She gradually looked down to see some spiky blue hair. On a boy.

She had managed to land on Black*star's shoulders, instead of the death she felt like should have happened.

"So Meisters land on their feet, Weapons on their ass, and Frankie lands on Black*Star's shoulders. Frankie, are you sure you're a Meister?" Soul's voice grumbled from below her.

"Yeah...," Frankie said, though there was an uneasy tone to her voice. She felt Maka's soul change, becoming suspicious of her suddenly. No one else seemed to take notice.

Frankie wasn't listening to what her brother or anyone else for that matter had been saying, but suddenly Black*Star was holding her heels and everyone was running down the hall. She didn't understand why Black*Star was carrying her, but she wouldn't argue.

* * *

**And uhm... So that's chapter eight. Took me a while, but I did it.**

**I think I made Frankie a pyromaniac subconsciously. It works, right? Wonder what weird twists I'll cram in her direction next chapter...  
**

**So, how is this chapter? Please, someone review, I actually need to know how well I did on this chapter. And no saying that it sucks.  
**

**-Akati  
**


End file.
